Aunque me duela
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Raven ha decidido contactar a Terra para que vuelva con Chico Bestia y según ella lo haga feliz, pero algo no sale como lo planeo. -Oneshot-


Mi vida era miserable. Me encontraba sola llorando, por como se había ido así no más. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de intervenir en su vida él había encontrado a Terra. Prefería no salir de mi habitación. No habíamos llegado a ser nada oficial, pero sentía todo lo que él sentía, amor, preocupación, tristeza, sorpresa, alegría todo. Sentía un vínculo con él. Yo era fría sí, tenía que, no podía dejar ninguna emoción salir a la luz, al menos eso sabía. Después de Trigon, todo cambió. Yo podía sentirme feliz, triste (como ahora), sorprendida, hasta cariñosa y no pasaba nada. Chico Bestia era un soporte muy grande para mí, me enseño a sonreír, a llorar, a tontear, a ver la tele. Me enseño a amar. Lo amaba y sabía que él también a mí, pero estaba confundido. Por mí y por Terra. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él, hubo días que se olvidaba meditar, no necesitaba meditar. Entré a mi mente. Veo a inteligente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté.

-Beobachten ihr gedächtnis, ihre erinnerungen, (viendo tu memoria tus recuerdos) – dijo inteligencia, con su tono de superioridad, su monotonía y su confianza.

-Por que hablas en alemán, yo sé hablar en alemán así que no me sorprendes-

-Yo soy tu-

-Bien, que estás viendo-

-Como dije antes tu memoria-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo extraño, tanto pasamos juntos, todas lo llegamos a amar y sobretodo nos dolió que se fuera, aunque tu se lo pediste a Terra.-

-Ya lo sé, tú crees, como se fue por ella como me dejo.-

- Ya no te preocupes, si lo amas, déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, estaba demasiado triste para enojarme. Salí de mi mente y me dejé caer en el suelo con la espalda respaldada en mi buro, no quise responder, mi voz sería entrecortada y a la vez quebrada, intente mejorarme. Aunque eso iba a ser difícil.

-Raven, umm ¿estás ahí?- Era chico bestia, no podía, responder, no me podía ver así.

-Rae, necesito hablar contigo, pasó algo y no puedo con esto solo, te necesito.-

-Entra- dije cortante con la mejor voz que podía fingir, pero mi intento, fue un fracaso, se me quebró la voz al último.

-Rae, no por dios estás herida- dijo corriendo hacia mí, levantándome y poniéndome en mi cama.

-No, estoy bien, dime que pasa-

-No estás bien, dime quien te hirió, lo mataré si es necesario.-

-Solo, sentí, que tenía a alguien conmigo pero no fue así, solo un gran malentendido.- Me levante sola, tratando de no derrumbarme delante de él.

-Vengo a hablarte de eso, me di cuenta de algo, hoy-

-Bien. Te apoyaré en lo que necesitas- Intente hacerme la fuerte, no importara lo que necesitare, era la persona que más me importaba en mi mundo, y a fin de cuentas lo amaba.

-Te necesito a ti, Terra es solo un error, a ella no era a quien amaba- Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, creí que esto no iba a ser posible.

-No sé de que hablas, tu amas a Terra, no quiero interferir con eso, solo quiero que sea feliz, sí aunque a mí me duela, no importa, tu eres feliz con ella eso es lo importante, nada más-

-Como puedes llegar a ser tan tonta, yo dejé de querer a Terra hace mucho tiempo, lo que no entiendo es cómo le dijiste que me fuera a ver, no entiendo como pude malgastar de la peor forma mi tarde y mi noche-

-¿Qué te hizo ella?, estabas tan feliz cuando te invito a ir a la feria, si ella te dejo solo, me las arreglare-

-Yo la deje sola, Raven, te amo a ti, a nadie, más.- Empezó a acercase y jugar con mi cabello- Además que haría yo sin tu sarcasmo, inteligencia, belleza, amor, dedicación, paciencia, con mi chica mitad demonio.- Se acerco más y me abrazo de la cintura, acercándome más a él y el poco espacio que había entro nosotros dos desapareció.

-Entonces- Puse mis manos en su cuello

-Entonces, lo vas a decir tú o yo.-

-Tú- Deje que una chispa de alegría surgiera en mí, creo que ya era tiempo de dejar que mis emociones, salieran a luz, de una vez por todas, aunque tuviera que meditar por una semana de corrido, valía la pena.

-Bien- Se acerca a mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos, dejando un casto beso cargado de toda la ternura posible, se separa de mí y yo me acerco en busca de otro, sin dejarlo escapar.

-Esa es la Raven, que conozco, quiero una Raven que nunca me deje ir y que me ame aunque sea el peor de los estúpidos del mundo-

-Sí pero eres mi estúpido-

-Ven aquí- Me abrazo y levanto por el aire. Me dejo en el suelo.

-También te amo, aunque mis poderes no me lo permitan te ameré con todo mi corazón-

-Lo superaremos juntos, no me importa por lo que tenga que pasar, solo sé que algo es seguro-

-¿Qué?

-Que no pienso separarme de ti, nunca en mi vida.-


End file.
